


not everything is poetry

by guardianangela



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, ky really just trying to work, sol generally being annoying, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangela/pseuds/guardianangela
Summary: just a collection of small moments between the two, will definitely add onto this
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	not everything is poetry

**Author's Note:**

> will definitely add onto this, just wanted to post what i already had done.  
> this is my first time writing them and all of these are set during the crusades, im just practicing at this point but thought SOMEONE might enjoy them!!

"You know, I don't recall giving you permission to be in here."

"My tents too small, told you before." Sol dropped down on the cot with his arms crossed behind his head, watching his commander trail in behind him.

"Really?" Ky plopped down in his seat by his desk and pulled a paper from his endless stack in front of him, "Because I specifically remember asking the requisitions officer to give you a bigger space. Three days ago."

There was a tense silence between them, occupied by the sound of Ky's ink pen scribbling away.

"Hm," Sol grunted, "seems like quite the pickle."

"One pickle too many for my plate, and one that's easily fixed by you _leaving my tent."_ Ky broke his attention from his work to shoot a glare over his shoulder.

"... g'night."

Ky sighed deeply, adding the paper to a separate pile. 

"Sol, I need to sleep in that cot, it's not like you can just-"

"Oh, like you sleep at all." Sol interrupted, earning a rather nasty look from the commander. 

"I just don't appreciate-"

"You don't actually care."

"Yes I do-!"

"You would have forced me out if you did."

"Stop interrupting me!" Ky shouted, shooting up from his desk, brow furrowed and fists balled in a childish manner.

Sol laughed at him, only heating Ky up more. 

"Why do you enjoy getting under my skin so much? Is taking over my bed not enough for you?"

"Whoa there, watch the language. Someone may get the wrong idea."

Ky groaned, raising his hands to his temples to ease his headache. He had so much work to do. Reports, requisitions, things to sign, people to write. He had no time to deal with him and his antics. If letting him sleep here was more convenient than fighting to get him to leave, so be it. 

Sleeping on the floor is fine, anyway.

\---

Another day, another schedule, another stack to work through. It had been hours, well into the night. Ky's hand had begun to cramp but he had no choice but to work through it.

Sol had been laying quietly the whole time, although he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him. It was bearable at first, but at this point anything could interrupt his attention.

He sort of wished Sol would say something instead of just staring, but that would end in a whole new world of distraction.

Suddenly, the words on the page started to blur. He held his hand to his head and breathed deeply. It was probably time to sleep, but he had no idea how many of these letters would be time-sensitive, nor did he know how much time would be available to him tomorrow to do them.

A gear attack could happen at any moment, or they may need to evacuate, or the horses may get sick from the water, or even-

The light in the tent went out. It was dark, way too dark to see much. As his eyes adjusted, he turned around to see that Sol had blown the lamp light out. 

"I need that to see." Ky spoke, quiet and exhausted.

"I need it off to sleep." 

"You're lying, I've seen you sleep like a baby in broad daylight."

"No clue what you're talkin' about."

Ky sighed, rubbing his eyes. There had to be a reason Sol tortured him so, but he didn't think he'd ever know what it was.

(But maybe that was because he wasn't considering that Sol may have a bit of compassion for his fellow man.)

There were ways to make a light using magic, but in all reality, he was glad he had an excuse to lie down. 

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that the moonlight leaking through the tent was enough light to move around without knocking into anything.

Ky stood up from his desk, shuffling his papers into a box to deal with in the morning. He contemplated sleeping on the floor as he always does- but the prospect was unthinkable when he was this tired.

As he leaned to lie in his cot, a hand pushed his chest back to stop him.

"Hey, hey, I'm not sleepin' next to a lump of leather." 

"I must remind you that no one is forcing you to sleep in my tent." Ky brushed away his hand, "We're a mile away from a Gear-infested ravine. I must be ready for anything."

"I've seen you put on your uniform in record time. If anything went haywire you'd still be ready before anyone else." 

"If something were to require my immediate response, me running out in my pajamas certainly wouldn't help troop morale."

Sol sighed in deep annoyance, "To hell with hypotheticals, just c'mere." He stood up off the cot and stood in front of him, forcing open the buttons connecting his cowl to his coat.

Ky huffed, but complied. It did sound nice to sleep in something less heavy for once, this would be good for him. He only regrets not being more stubborn about it. 

Ky didn't think to interpret this as anything less than a power move, undressing the high commander. But as he watched Sol slide his fingers up his chest, almost peeling the layers off of him in languid, tired motions, he second guessed that conclusion. 

This was taking far too long, there couldn't be _that_ many buttons and belts on his uniform.

But he didn't stop him, simply staring wide eyed into Sol's chest. 

When Sol reached his final layer, just his undershirt and pants, Ky held up a hand to stop him.

"That's enough."

Sol seemed all too smug about it, and Ky realized he had lost whatever game he was playing there. 

As he laid down, he wondered why he hadn't stopped him sooner, and furthermore, when had his face gotten so hot…?

\---

"No, my left. No, _my_ left!"

Sol purposefully stepped on Ky's foot, and that may have been the last straw. Ky hissed in pain and let go of Sol's hand, holding his foot to ease the throb.

Sol snickered, clearly enjoying watching the commander get all worked up about a waltz. Rather, amused that he was even trying so hard in the first place.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Oh, I think it's hilarious." 

Ky's annoyed expression turned into a soft smile, "Well… at least one of us is having fun."

"Hey, don't you have anything better to do?" Sol asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Well, actually, I'd like to spend my time with you." Ky said, grabbing his wrist and placing him back into position, "I'd like... to teach you something."

Sol reluctantly obliged, although he didn't know why. Maybe it was how earnest Ky was about it all, or maybe he really was that bored.

Ky had been looking for him, which was odd as Ky usually spent his time avoiding him. He'd found him sitting by the supply crates, a convenient wall to hide Sol from all of the randoms who look at him like he has wings. 

Being infamous doesn't have very many perks.

Before he could even start paying attention to what he the brat was saying, Ky was pulling him into a dance.

And the funny thing was that Sol didn't even really mind.

"Left," Ky stepped and Sol followed, "Then back."

Sol couldn't remember the last time someone was this close to him, touching him purposefully. Hell, they were practically holding hands. There was no one crazy enough on Earth to want to waltz with Sol Badguy, except Ky Kiske.

They'd been sleeping together, and now that Sol was thinking about it, it was rather strange.

"You have to try, pick your feet up." Ky nudged his foot with his boot. Sol sighed, but went along with it.

He'd been following Ky around like a baby duck, just to annoy him. Or was it?

If he'd been following anyone else around, annoying them the way he annoys the brat, they would have pissed their pants. But not Ky. 

Everyone sees him as some sort of god, but not him. To Ky, they're equals. When Sol bites, Ky bites back. How long has it been since someone treated him like that? 

Probably a bad sign that he's getting so sentimental about it. Humans don't live long, you know.

Ky was looking down to watch their feet move, fluid and proper, but not perfect. But that was okay, it didn't have to be.

Ky had spent his time wondering question after question about Sol since the day he arrived. It wasn't exactly something he could pinpoint, but he just felt attracted to him. He wanted to know more about him, wanted their conversations to last more than a minute, wanted to understand him Ky figured a dance was a good place to start, but now that he was actually here he realized how silly of an idea it was. 

Not everything is poetry, not all dances can be wordless conversations. But maybe this was a good first step.

**Author's Note:**

> on god bro i do be kinda nervous posting this


End file.
